


Hush, Little Baby

by MyBlueBooks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlueBooks/pseuds/MyBlueBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish can't sleep and his papa Sherlock sings to him his favourite lullaby. One-fluffy-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowMow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowMow/gifts).



> Not a English speaker. Apologies in advance for my mistakes.  
> For Arieke, for being one of the best friends of the world.

It was a peaceful night. Sherlock had his long legs tangled with his husband's and everything felt right, the blond head resting on his chest, the hand across his stomach, John's light, soft snoring. And the silence.

The silence was everything in their room until he heard a small hand clumsily knocking on their door. Sherlock opened his eyes, looked at the door and counted.

One.

Two

Three.

A small figure stepped inside. Sherlock smiled at the sight of blond locks bouncing, a pair of blue eyes shining and a teddy bear tightly pressed against his son's small chest.

"Papa?"

Using a technique which took him years to develop, Sherlock left the bed without waking his husband. He picked up the little child from the cold floor and softly pressed a finger to his son's lips.

"Hush, little baby. Daddy is sleeping."

Hamish nodded, looking at his daddy, who was peacefully sleeping on the big bed. Sherlock took his son to his room and as soon as they were there, he turned the lights on and checked under the bed. The detective smiled, there was no monster to worry about.

He cradled his son in his arms, gently. The little child yawned, and his papa smiled.

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird._

_If the mocking bird won't sing,_

_Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring._

_If the diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Papa's going to buy you a looking-glass._

_If the looking-glass gets broke,_

_Papa's going to buy you a billy-goat._

_If that billy-goat runs away,_

_Papa's going to buy you another today."_

Sherlock sang to his two-year-old son his favourite lullaby and smiled when he realised Hamish was indeed sleeping. Then he softly placed him on his bed and caressed Hamish' messy curls tenderly. Suddenly, Sherlock felt two arms snaking around his waist. John was hugging him from his back and kissing his neck, lovingly.

The detective pressed a finger to his husband' lips before kissing him.

"Hush, love. Our son is sleeping."

The End. 


End file.
